


Nations meet the NA Family

by ShadowLilly



Series: SURPRISE! We exist [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Magic, POV Third Person, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLilly/pseuds/ShadowLilly
Summary: The U.S.A. doesn't have a NP, it simply doesn't, and it certainly doesn't have other Personifications. At least, that's what the Nation's thought.





	1. Four are found

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN MY OC LUNA. 
> 
> Note: for all of the translations I will be using Google Translate, so if anything is wrong it's because I used it and if it is wrong please tell me and give me the proper translation so I can fix it. Thank you!

Japan, Russia, North Italy, Germany, England, France, and Canada were walking in a park that was close to the building that the G8 meeting was just held in, and the nations decided to check out the park. The meeting was being held in the state Virginia which was located in the U.S. but there was no NP of said nation because it was a _ ‘government of the people, by the people, for the people’ _, and Canada, being the closest nation that was also part of the G8 (and wasn’t in bad terms with the U.S.), had to fill in for the U.S.A.’s ‘nonexistent’ NP. 

But what the nations didn’t know was that there_ was _ a national personification of the United States of America. Matthew ‘Matty’ Williams (Canada), Mia ‘Mexi’ Rosaria (Mexico), and the American government, not only kept their little brother/nation hidden from the other nations. They also kept the states, the populated territories, the capital, the confederacy, the magic and voodoo communities, the Earth, and Native American (which all had personifications) secret.

And so far its worked. The nations had no idea that any of them existed and they were doing a pretty good job so far… well except that one time when Conner _ [(he will be introduced later)] _ ran into China when he was running late for a family brunch and scared _ the crap _ out of Canada (who happened to still be there after the world meeting ended and didn’t bail right after). Conner then proceeded to shout “STUPID FOREIGNERS! Watch where yer goin'!” in a _ really _strong southern accent before running off leaving shocked nations, a terrified Canada, and a mildly angry China. Besides that, they were doing a pretty good job. 

But it all started to come crashing down when a teen aged female voice shouted, 

“ANASTASIA! WHAT ARE YOU - Aluis why are you _ laughing _ ?! You should be _ stopping _ her! _ Not _ encouraging her! AND WHERE THE HELL IS VIRGINIA!?” Followed by the sound of a young man laughing and Canada paling ever so slightly and praying, _ ‘Please not hear, any wear but hear’ _.

The countries all turned to see a 16-year-old girl that was 5 foot 10, had emerald green eyes, and rose-red hair that reached her hips and was braid to the side. She was wearing a blue tank top that had the earth on it, blue jean shorts that reached her knees, and black running shoes. She was glaring at a laughing 16-year-old boy that was 6 foot 3, had light brown hair in the same style as Sweden's, and black glasses that covered his eyes (the left one was sky blue and the right one was a light purple). He was wearing a plain brown short sleeve shirt, jeans, and had light blue shoes.

But what shocked the nations most was that an 11-year-old 4 foot 9, girl who had, waist length, platinum blond hair with hints of pale wheat gold that was styled in a french braid at the top that turned into a fishtail braid at the base of her head. Her left eye was violet (the nations subconsciously shivered [excluding Russia and Canada] because it was the same color as Russia’s eyes), and her right eye was the same sky blue as the boys. She was wearing light blue boot cut jeans, a blue short sleeve shirt, purple and pink sneakers, and a scarf that was white at one end and going into a light blue at the other end with a flag on it that none of the countries recognized (except Canada){1}. The girl was hanging upside down from a tree holding on with her legs and holding a white jacket with the same flag as the scarf, on the back of it. While 10 feet in the air.

Canada, white as snow, was cursing the universe. The nations were pulled out of their musings when the youngest girl yelled,

“I’m trying to see the birds nest! I think there are hatchlings in it!” While she yelled that she dropped her jacket and managed to sit upright on the branch, “Can you get that?”.

The red-headed girl then yelled after getting the jacket, “Anya! Can you please come down here and Aluis can YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING?!”

“Fiiiiiiinnnnneeeeee” and “‘es ma’am” *_ Yes _* were said at the same time from both the boy and girl. Then the 11-year-old jumped down from the tree, almost giving some of the nations heart attacks.

Just then a 16 year old FEMALE VERSION OF ENGLAND (minus the eyebrows and the fact that her right eye was the same sky blue as the other two [her left eye was the same color as England’s] and that she was 5 foot 5), wearing an outfit similar to the redhead but her shirt was dark navy blue and said ‘Go Cavaliers!’ in orange, and hair in a loose bun, came running up and shouting, 

“Sorry, Lu! Dad called aaaaand… oh, _ sh*t _.” The last part was said after Fem! England saw the G8 (technically the G7). 

The other 3 turned and saw the seven gathered nations. The read head then said the only logical thing that you could say at the moment that all of the hard work that was put into keeping your family's existence secret started to come crashing down.

“Oh, _ crap _.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {1} It's the Alaskan state flag


	2. The chase begins

While the other counties’ attention was on his honorary older sister, Canada took the opportunity to turn invisible and get his 11-year-old niece over to him and also invisible (all of his family that represents some part of North America can see him when invisible) then 'returning' before the others noticed. As soon as he turned visible Italy said,

“Veee~ who are you?”

“Dell, Ginny, en la cuenta de 3 correr a la casa de seguridad y permanecer juntos.” *_ on the count of 3 run to the safe house and stay together* _ Luna said while backing away from the G7 with wide eyes. Ginny and Dell, doing the same thing, nodded. The nations were confused by their actions and not one of them understood the language that the redhead spoke.

“Could you tell us your names?” England said all the while wondering why he feels a strange pull towards the redhead, and why does the other girl look exactly like him?

“Ett” *_ one _*

“You should tell us who you are, da?” *_ yes* [(Hi! I will be translating all of the obvious words once.)] _

“Två, tre, SPRINGA!” *_ Two, three, RUN! _*

With that, the three turned and ran like bats out of hell. The nations soon followed for reasons unknown and once they got over the fact that they ran. Canada just walked away with Anya to call Mia, Alfred (Al / the U.S.A.) and Al’s government that four members of their family have been found and that someone needs to save 3 out of the 4 of them.

"Come on Anya. Let's get you to your land and call Al."

"Can you bring Kuma? I have some old fish that he would like."

"He likes almost anything that he can eat."

*laughter* "True."

And with that Matt and Anya hopped to their shared broader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick note. All of the NP nations can 'nation hop'. It means that they can teleport to and any where in their country and or land that they own like territories/colonies. Or in Confederacy's and Prussia's case, the land that use to be theirs. The Italy twins can nation hop anywhere in their country since they are both Italy, same with Prussia since he is now, teconaly, East Germany. The states and territories have 'state/territory hop' and can only hop to and around their states/territories, and to the main house they live in. Native America can hop, but it doesn't have a name, she can hop to and around all of North America, but it isn't instant (like it usually is), it takes a few minutes since she is almost, well, dead. Hopping to and around Reservations are instant. Magic and Voodoo communities can 'community hop' to and around places that have high to medium concentrations of their name sakes that are in the U.S.'s land. Capitals can 'capital hop' to and around the present land that makes them up. Earth can 'earth hop' anywhere around the earth and to and around places that are hidden in the earth with magic, like the Graveyard of Rulers (NP's). Sorry, that was long for a short note.


	3. The First of The Family Is Discovered

Russia and Germany were in the front of the group that was chasing after the three strangers (Ginny was in front since this was her state and she knew it the best, Dell was in the middle, and Luna was making sure they didn’t fall behind by bringing up the rear). Italy was on Germany’s back, Japan was close behind, and England and France brought up the rear. 

Russia thought it was weird how he felt a pull towards the redheaded girl ‘Lu’ and a weaker but still detectable pull towards the youngest of the strange group. It was like he found something he lost long ago.  _ ‘I shall get the names of mini Sweden [(HA!)] _ , _ the redhead, female England, and the youngest… One of her eyes was the same color as mine. Maybe she will become one with me.’ _

The now G6 (since Canada didn’t follow) were gaining on the states and Earth. When the nations finally got them, they were running down an empty ally and Germany threw one of Italy’s white flags at Fem! England’s legs. He hit true and she went down with an ‘ _ Eep _ ’ with mini Sweden and the redhead landing right on top of her.

The nations surrounded them. Italy was off of Germany’s back, but he was hiding behind him and peeking out from behind him in case the people on the ground were a threat. The redhead got up first then the boy then the other girl.

“You will tell names now, da? Or you will meet my pipe?” Russia said while taking out his pipe.

“Just wait a bloody minute Ivan, you can’t just threaten them. They’re kids!” England said using human names since he didn’t want their secret to get out.

“I agree with Arthur. We shouldn’t threaten them they are only kids.” Japan said still as emotionless as ever.

“Okay. One, we are  _ not _ kids. Second, I agree with eyebrows over there. No threatening.” Female England suddenly said, startling the crap out of the nations. At the nickname, the other two in her group snickered.

“EYEBROWS!? I’ll show you-”

Before England could say more France cut him off, “Excuse me, mon amies. But it seems that one of them got away.” * _ my friends _ * And to the G6’s astonishment the youngest girl of the group was, in fact, missing.

“‘Ow, ‘t t’k y’u th’t ‘ong to no’ce? Au’t Ruusu  _ w’s _ r’ht, ‘ese gu’s a’ st’id.” * _ Wow, it took you that long to notice? Aunt Rose  _ was _ right, these guys are stupid. _ * (some of the NA family call Mia ‘Rose’ because of her last name) Mini Sweden said exactly like the real Sweden except with an American accent. Which meant that none of the nations understood what he said, except the two girls that were with him because as soon as he finished talking they snorted.

“I’m going to ignore that. What are your names?” Germany said, feeling a migraine coming on, not unlike the one he gets when at a meeting.

The small group looked at each other having a silent conversation. The redheaded girl then flipped off the other two people in her small group. Apparently, she was the one that was going to talk based on her response. The other two just shot her a glare. 

“Fine you a**h*les, I’ll talk. But you two owe me. Big time.”

“Language and we know. Now start talking!” Fem! England said annoyed.

“Now, what are your names?” England asked, happy they were going to talk… well one of them anyway.

“I’m Luna, the boy is Aluis, the girl is Virginia, and the other girl that got away at the  _ park _ is Anastasia.” The redhead now identified as Luna, said with a slight smirk when she said when the youngest got away.

“No, we want your full names,” France said slightly annoyed since they already had the general idea of their first names. At least they confirmed them.

“Hey, you guys said names and I gave you names. You never said  _ full  _ names.” Luna said yet again with a smirk. Ginny and Dell facepalmed and Russia started his anonymous  _ ‘Kolkolkolkol’ _ ing. Germany sensing the on coming danger, took action and, while shooting a glance at Russia, said,

“Full names. _ Now _ .” He hoped that Luna took the hint before Russia could take a swing at her.

She did because she sighed, “Luna ‘Lu’ Gaea W-Jones, Aluis ‘Dell’ Lee O-K-Jones, Virginia ‘Ginny’ Rain K-Jones, and Anastasia ‘Anya’ Seala B-Jones. You asked for our names, well.  _ There you go _ .” She hissed the last part at the nations.

“So you are related? Ve~ that's so cool!” Italy said finally coming out from behind Germany and smiling at the Jones siblings. Or what he thought were the Jones siblings. 

Russia then picked that moment to speak up, “What do the letters stand for? You will tell, da?” As soon as he heard Luna say the letters in front of their last names it bugged him. He didn’t know why, but it did. And as soon as he heard Anastasia’s name the feeling that he lost something grew. The ‘B’ in front of her last name made that feeling, and the feeling that she should become one with him grow even more.

Luna shot a look at Ginny that the countries couldn’t make out. Ginny then sighed a long a painful sigh. “The letters in front of our last names are our other last name or names.” she said painfully angry like it wasn’t the best memory.

This drew the nation's attention. Other last names? This could be interesting, but before any of them could voice the hundreds of questions they had, a figure jumped down from one of the fire escapes and landed right in front of Aluis and punched the person that was closest to him. That person happened to be France.  _ [(Sorry France)] _

The punch to France's face knocked him out and onto his back. The figure then swept England’s and Japan’s feet out from under them which made them hit their heads on their fall onto France, with Japan on top, England in the middle, and France, obviously, on the bottom. The figure then stood facing the remaining nations and in front of the trio. 

Now that the figure wasn’t moving and standing in the light, Germany, Russia, and Italy (who was back behind Germany with the white flag Germany had thrown at Ginny) could get a good look at the person that just took 3 nations down. The figure was a 5 foot 10, 19-year-old male who had red (right) and sky blue (left) eyes, and he had rust red/brown hair (it is the same style as America’s from the anime). He had on a shirt that had yet another flag that the nations didn’t recognised {2}, old worn and dirty dark blue bootcut jeans, and dirty cowboy boots. 

To say Germany and Russia were shocked was an understatement because this was the same man that barreled into China after a world meeting ended, then proceed to shout “STUPID FOREIGNERS! Watch where yer goin'!” in a  _ really  _ strong and angry southern accent before running away muttering about a stupid family brunch and being late to said brunch, which happened five years ago, and he looked exactly the same.

They were brought out of their shock when the man asked Luna, Ginny, and Dell something that they didn’t catch but they were positive that he asked if they were alright. They all confirmed that they were.

“Con what are you doing here? And before you ask Anya is safe, Un’le Lönn got her.” * _ Uncle Maple _ * Dell said clearly. Apparently, he could change the way he talked which surprised the nations even more.

“Thank you, Dell, because I  _ really _ don’t want to track her down. And for yer first question, Águila head sent me because boss is holding him up because of the call Arce head made.” * _ Eagle _ ,  _ Maple _ *

All three of them swore because they knew the call Uncle Matt made was about the nations finding out about some of them but not who/what they are. 

“Who are you?” Germany said a little taken aback by the person Aluis called ‘Con’.

“You will tell us your full name, da?” Russia said not liking the new person that not only took out 3 nations without any trouble, (this is a reason that puzzled him) but also the way he talked about Anya. But as soon as Aluis said she was safe Russia (for unknown reasons) felt relief flooded through his whole body, though he didn’t show it and his eyes betrayed nothing.

Con looked at Luna and the look on her face along with the others said that they didn’t know what they are but they knew who they are… to a certain level. “My name is Conner ‘Con’ J Jones and the J is my middle name. Don’t know why, but it is.” Conner said with his thick southern accent  _ [(He will always talk with the southern accent unless I say otherwise, and the states talk with accents that belong to their states. Luna talks with whatever accent that belongs to the state and or country she is in. The nations will also talk with accents that belong to their countries, the reason I will not be writing them is because it's a pain and because I can’t… mostly because I can't)] _ .

“So I’d like to take my family back home before pops blows his head. Bey!” and with that, the 4 Jones family members booked it outta there like hellhounds were after them before the remaining nations could even react. 

“Ve~ that was strange.” 

“You can say that again.”

“Hopefully the next time Conner can meet my pipe, da?”

“What the bloody hell happened?”

“I don’t think knocking me out was necessary.”

“OH NO! My clothes are ruined!”

“Shut up you bloody frog.”

“Black Sheep!”

“I’m going to BLOODY KILL YOU!”

“Veeeeeeeeeee~ Can we get pasta?!” 

“ _ *Sigh _ *”

“Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkokolkolkokolkolkolkol.”

“Mein gott.” * _ My God _ *

{2} it's the confederate flag


	4. Add In 3 More

The next meeting that was held in the U.S. was a year and a half after the dubbed  _ Jones incident _ had happened and was taking place in Anchorage, Alaska. Even though it happened 18 months ago it was still fresh on the minds of those that were there. Mexico and Canada made sure that all of their American family were in Florida and nowhere near the north. In fact, none of them were even allowed to exit the states that used to make up the Confederacy. But fate and karma are b*tches. 

It was the middle of the meeting and the lunch break ended 20 minutes ago when three people came crashing through the window and landed on the table. The eldest was a 22 year old woman that was 6 feet tall. She was a native american, or an indian as some people called them. Her black hair reached her waist and it had small braids, beads, and feathers tied in her hair. She had black eyes that showed coffee brown if you looked hard enough, and she was wearing the traditional winter clothing that belonged to estamos that lived in that area of Alaska, along with a hunting spear.

The second person was a 10 year old 4 foot 5 Hawaiian girl. Her black shoulder length hair was done in pigtails, and she had a black/coffee brown left eye and her right eye was sky blue. She was wearing the same thing as the woman (minus the spear), just a lot smaller so that it her fit her small (compared to the woman's) frame. 

The third person is what really shocked the nations that were at the G8 meeting 18 months ago. It was Anastasia Seala B-Jones with her hair in a braid with a pine tree hair clip in it, wearing a white coat that had light blue and black trim, a detachable hood with polar bear fur lining said hood, and was exactly like Russia’s, just smaller. She was also wearing black snow pants, black, purple, and dark blue snow boots, pink and purple winter gloves, and her beloved scarf.

It wasn’t only the fact that she was here that shocked the G6, but also the fact that she didn’t look like she aged at all. She still looked 11 and was still 4 foot 9 . And now that they got a closer look at her she had RUSSIA’S NOSE! It was smaller so that it fit her face but it was still Russia’s nose nonetheless.

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO TRY AND PET THE FLUFFIN POLAR BEAR! BUT  _ NOOOOO _ , YOU JUST HAD TO DID IT ANYWAYS!” Anya yelled at the younger Hawaiian girl clearly ticked off.

“I’M SORRY! BUT IT LOOKED FLUFFY! SO DON’T as JJ says ‘SH*T A HORSE’!” The younger screamed back at the older girl.

“OORAH! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME YOU WORTHLESS BEAR!!!!! YOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO BUFFALO!!” Yelled the native american woman obviously looking for a fight. 

“Anka! You have to have a permit and or license to hunt and or kill polar bears in this area!” Anya shouted the woman ‘Anka’.

By this time both Canada and Mexico were as white as the snow outside the building, the nations had WTF faces, and Russia (for an unknown reason) was happy to see Anya again.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Spain asked a little, ok a lot, confused on how 3 people came crashing into the room through the window on the (thankfully) first story of the building. 

It was then Anya and the two strangers looked around the room and simultaneously said, 

“Crap.” 

After they said that, Mexico and Canada snuck out of the meeting room and went to make a call to Alfred on why  _ 3 members of their hidden family _ were in  _ Alaska _ , and not in the  _ southern states _ . Also to ask for someone to come and pick them up and take them to one of the designated states.

“I’m Anayeli ‘Anka’ Arnaq W-Jones.” The native woman said.

The Hawaiian girl spoke next, “I’m Layla ‘Lay’ Lani Jones.”

“For those who don’t already know, I’m Anastasia ‘Anya’ Seala B-Jones. And I  _ knew  _ we should of stayed in Florida with the others.” The last part was deadpanned and directed towards her family. 

“Oh screw you ice queen.” Lay said to Anya.

“Bring it lava head. And this is the  _ last _ time I take you polar bear watching.”

“You  _ wouldn’t _ .”

“ _ Oh _ , but I  _ would _ .” That started an intense glaring match between the two siblings that got off the table that they had landed on (and thankfully had not broke). The countries were even more confused than before. 


	5. Add In 3 More Part 2

After 20 minutes of Anya and Lay glaring at each other, Anka sharpening her spear, and all three of them confusing the hell out of (and slightly scaring) the not so poor nations, help came in the form of one Conner J Jones  _ (Trust me. He isn’t all that helpful when it comes to these situations… or at all.) _ (also Canada and Mexico snuck back in after 5 minutes).

When Conner arrived he jumped in through the window and immediately shouted, 

“YOU IDIOTS REALLY NEED TO STOP GETTING INTO THESE SITUATIONS! And I’m beginning to think I’m the ‘ _ assigned rescue party _ ’ for you fools.”

“Nice to see you to Conner. And why would you think that?” Layla asked with fake sweetness.

“Because I had to save Lu, Dell, and Ginny a year and a half ago, Michi and Flo one year ago, and JJ, York, Lous, and CC  _ last frickin' month _ ! Frankly it’s starting to get f*ckin' ridiculous.” Conner seathed. 

“Hey! You’re the one that barreled into me after that one meeting! Aru!” China shouted angrily at Conner. 

Conner then looked China dead in the eye and hissed, 

“Suck. It.” he then turned and addressed his family while walking towards the window 

“Let's go. Águila head is freaking out, boss is about to blow a gasket, and I frankly  _ hate _ the cold.” * _ Eagle _ *

“That's what you get for wearing summer clothing in  _ Alaska _ . During  _ winter _ no less.” Anya said while following Conner. Anka and Lay doing the same. Soon they were all gone leaving confused nations and a terrified aunt and uncle.

It was another 5 minutes after the strange family left that someone spoke. It was Russia.

“We should find out who they are, da?”

Germany then said, “Who ever wants to find out who they are stay. If you don’t, you can leave.”

The remaining nations that wanted to find out who the strange family was, were the G6 (Canada and Mexico left after 15 other nations left, to not look suspicious, and they didn’t want to ‘help’ for fear that they could reveal something, and so they could help their little brother, Alfred, and their family to hide), China, the Nordics, South Italy, Prussia, and Spain.


	6. A Meating and Revelations

“So, here are the names and facts so far.” Germany started. The countries that wanted to find out who the strangers were, were in a meeting building in England. They couldn’t get a meeting building in Florida, or anywhere in North America so England was the next best thing. “Luna ‘Lu’ Gaea W-Jones, Aluis ‘Dell’ Lee O-K-Jones, Virginia ‘Ginny’ Rain K-Jones, Anastasia ‘Anya’ Seala B-Jones, Conner ‘Con’ J Jones, Layla ‘Lay’ Lani Jones, Anayeli ‘Anka’ Arnaq W-Jones, and the ones we just have nicknames for, Michi, Flo, JJ, York, Lous, CC, Boss, pops or dad, Águila head, Arce head, Au’t or Aunt Ruusu, and Un’le or Uncle Lönn.” Germany then described how each one (that they had full names for) looked or looks like and how Aluis could talk like Sweden. 

“They most likely all have the last name Jones and some of them have a letter or letters in front of their last name that are other last names.” added England.

“Hai, but did anyone else feel a strange pull towards any of the Jones? Because I felt it towards Luna.” Japan asked. He got a chorus of comfermitives from the G6. the other nations just looked at them astonished. 

_ _

“Da, I felt the pull towards Luna and Anastasia.”

“Luna ve~”

“Ja, Luna.”

“Bloody hell. I felt it towards Luna, Virginia, and Aluis.”

“Honhonhonhon, Luna.”

“Just who are these people?” Finland asked.

“I d’t k‘ow m’ w’fe.” *_I don’t know my wife_* Sweden said thinking about Aluis. _(for my sake and your sake I’m just going to write Sweden’s and every other characters thoughts in normal American english)_ _‘Russia said he looked like me just younger and shorter _(Sweden is 6 foot 5)_. He can even talk like me. I wonder what’s going on._’

“I’m not your wife!”


	7. A Nation and His Boss

“WHAT?!” Alfred or the United States of America shouted at his boss. 

“I’m sorry Alfred. But the nations know that 4, maybe 10 of the states, Native America, Confederacy, Earth, and some of the others exist.” Barack Obama, president of the United States said to his fuming country.

“I DON’T CARE IF THEY KNOW MY FAMILY EXISTS! THEY DON’T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE!”

“Sadly Mia and Matt have reported that the G6, South Italy, Prussia, China, Spain, and the Nordics are conducting meetings to figuring out who your family is, and what you guys are.” 

“SCREW THEM! I don’t want then to know! Ever since I was born I hid that I existed from them for a reason! Each of them hurt my family someway or another! And I don’t want them to try and take my family from me! I  _ refuse _ for any of us to meet them!”

“ALFRED! * _ sigh _ * Congress has decided to reveal that you guys exist. It will be you, D.C., Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Georgia, Maryland, Virginia, New York, Louisiana, Michigan, Florida, Alaska, Hawaii, Confederacy, Native America, and Earth. They have all either met or were mentioned by the others”

“There is no way we can escape, is there?”

“No.”

“Thought so.” Alfred then grinded like a maniac.

“Just so you know we will get you  _ and  _ congress back.  _ Right _ ?”

The president knew what that smile meant. It meant that once anyone in the crazy Jones’ family (plus Mexico and Canada) got an idea about something, there was no escape and no way to stop them. The last time the whole family (including Mexico and Canada) got that grin the White House, Capitol Building, Washington Monument, and part of the National Mall was covered in glitter, toilet paper, rainbow paint, pride flags, spray cheese, whip cream, syrup, and taco meat. Thankfully it was just the out sides of the buildings. That was just because in his first year in office Obama stopped an all family vacation to California and, consecutively, a pride parade and latter on a surf competition. How they did it and got all the materials in one night without anyone seeing them was a mystery. 

“Yes. I know. There is no way we can stop or get away from any of you.” the president sighed.

“Good!” Alfred said, his personality doing a complete 180. “I’ll tell the others, and if anyone gets hurt it is  ** _not_ ** our fault.” 

“No guns.”

“And when has that ever stopped us from shooting things with stuff?”

“True… and no explosives.” 

“Again, when has that ever stopped us?” Alfred said cheekily.

The president just face palmed,

“Just go.”

“Of course sir.” Alfred said with the grin back on his face. And with that he walked away going to tell the chosen few about the chaos that was sure to come.


	8. 11 States, A Capital, A Nation and a Half, a Planet, and A Spirit of the Natives

All the countries of the world (excluding Canada, Mexico, and the U.S.A. because they knew what the meeting was about) were confused. They were called into an emergency meeting in D.C., the capital of the U.S.A. and as soon as they got there they were greeted with the sight of the U.S.A.’s President Barack Obama playing go fish (poker was banned for a short time because of an incident a few weeks ago) and eating popcorn with Aluis, Virginia, Anayeli, Layla, and two other girls. 

Aluis and Virginia were wearing the same outfits that the G6 first saw them with. Anayeli was wearing traditional native clothing, and her hair was in the same style as when she crashed through the window. Layla was wearing a light yellow sundress, flip flops, a necklace of light pink tropical flowers, and her hair was still in pigtails. 

The first unknown girl was 5 foot 4, had wavy wheat colored hair that's shoulder length, and was held back by two Blackeyed Susan flower hair pins on either side of her head. Her left eye was green and her right eye was sky blue. She was wearing a red short sleeve shirt that said ‘Go Maryland Terrapins!’ in white, red and white sweatpants, and black running shoes.

The second unknown girl was African American and was 5 foot 5. Her black hair was done up in a bun with Magnolias dotted around the bun. Her left eye was the same blue as France’s and her right eye was sky blue. She was wearing tan cargo pants, a black and dark green camo top that said ‘END SLAVERY’ in white with a red outline, and black rain boots.

The president then told the nations to sit and they, hesitantly, did. 

“So, are you going to tell us why we are here?” England asked the president.

“I will. But not until everyone is here.” The president responded.

As soon as the president finished talking, shouting could be heard from outside of the meeting hall and it was coming closer.

“ALFERD! LET ME GO! I DON’T WANT TO MEET THOSE F***ING A**H***S! I REFUSE!” A familiar male voice all but screamed.

“Will you calm the f*ck down! You are ruining my Awesome hearing!” A female voice shouted at the first.

“Both of you shut up! There are little ears here!” Another male voice that sounded a lot like the Netherlands yelled.

“SCREW YOU YORK! I’M NOT LITTLE!” A young female voice that had a slight Russian accent in it, screamed at ‘York’.

Apparently someone had enough and yet another male shouted, “THAT’S ENOUGH! Conner stop struggling! We are gonna payback Congress and the president in full and then sum! Penny and Conner stop swearing! Ryker! Stop calling your sister little! Anya stop screaming at your brother! AND FOR THE LOVE OF THE FOUNDING FATHERS, ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!” 

The nation's attention was then torn away from the yelling behind the door to the group that were playing cards by someone shouting 

“WOOP!”

“Damn it! I thought for  _ sure _ that CC was going to yell at one of them about breaking something!” The girl with blond hair shouted.

“Come on Mar! Pay up!” The other unidentified girl said to ‘Mar’.

“I hate you Lous.” The blond girl seethed at ‘Lous’.

“Y’u r’lly b‘t on t’at?” * _ You really bet on that? _ * Aluis asked the girls.

“Yep!” Was the reply he got.

“You two really are idiots.” Lay said while taking a hand full of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

Both girls flipped her off. 

“Rude.” was the reply.

During the whole thing the nations were going WTF and wondering what these people had to do with the meeting. The doors to the meeting room then opened and in walked 11 people. 

The first person and second people that came in were Luna and Anastasia, both wearing the outfits that they were seen in.

After Anya a 5 foot 6 in, 16 year old male came in. His left eye is sky blue and his right eye was the same amber as Netherland’s. He also had Netherlands hair but it was dark brown. He was wearing a white dress shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black running shoes.

After him was a 5 foot, 13 year old girl. Her left eye was a mix of France’s blue and England’s green eyes, her right eye was sky blue. Her hair reached mid back, and was a choppy dark brown that was done in a tight side braid. She also had bangs that ended just above her eye brows. She was wearing a blue and yellow t-shirt that said ‘Go Wolverines!’, blue jean shorts that were covered in grease stains that reach mid thigh, and her shoes were black combat boots. 

The girl with the Wolverines shirt was talking to a 5 foot 6, 16 year old FEMALE PRUSSIA! Her white knee length hair was put in a high ponytail, and her left eye was red while her right eye was sky blue. She was wearing a black skirt, an off white blouse, and tan high heel boots.

After the female prussia came a 13 year old girl that was piggybacking a 16 year old male. The girl was 5 foot, and had dark blond waist length hair that was done up in a high ponytail. Her right eye was sky blue while her left eye was the same green as Spain’s. She was wearing a light green shirt, that could double as a short dress, and had shorts under it. She also had rainbow crocs on.

The boy the blond was piggybacking was 5 foot 7, and had the same hairstyle as Conner but it was black. His left eye was sky blue and his right eye was the same green color as England’s eyes. He was wearing a white short sleeve ‘New Jersey’ shirt, blue sweatpants, and blue crocs.

The next boy was 16 years old and was 5 foot 6. His hair was the same style as England’s but a golden blond. His right eye is the same green color as England’s and his left eye was sky blue. He was wearing short sleeve peach colored shirt, gray sweatpants, and brown hiking boots. 

After him, Conner (in his clothing that he was wearing in his last two appearances) came in being carried on the shoulder, like a sack of potatoes, of what could only be his twin and a female version of them. Conner’s twin was a 19 year old male that was 5 foot 10. He had the same hairstyle as Conner but it was golden wheat blonde. Both his eyes were sky blue and hidden behind glasses. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a bomber jacket that had the number 50 on it, dark blue bootcut jeans, combat boots, and black leather gloves. The female version of them was 18 years old, was 5 foot 9, had sky blue eyes, and had the same hair color as Conner's twin. It was put into a shoulder length ponytail. She was also wearing a black business suit and black flats.

The newcomers went straight to the group that were playing cards, but now the cards and popcorn were put away. They all sat down and Conner’s twin dropped said person into a chair before he, himself, sat down. 

The president then said, “Now that everyone is here, I’d like to introduce some people that are very important to the United States. They will introduce themselves from physically youngest to oldest and they will say their  ** _full_ ** names.” The last part was directed to the people that were with him.

“Well there goes my idea to make Mar or Lous go first. Hello nations my name is Layla ‘Lay’ Lani Jones. I’m the NP of Hawaii.”

“I’m Anastasia ‘Anya’ Seala Braginski-Jones. I’m the NP of Alaska.”

The girl with the green sundress introduced her self next, “Hola naciones! I’m Flora ‘Flo’ Lynn Carriedo-Jones! I’m Florida, and Spain? Watch your back.” * _ Hello nations! _ * 

“Gese. Bipolar mutch?” 

“Like your any better Michy.”

“True. I’m Michelle ‘Michy’ Faith Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Jones. And I represent Michigan.” Introduced the girl that had on the Wolverines shirt.

The African American girl went next. “Bonjour les idiots, Tante Rose, Oncle Matt et les anciens colonisateurs. I am Louise ‘Lous’ Sue Bonnefoy-Carrideo-Jones. The state I represent is Louisiana.” * _ Hello idiots, Aunt Rose, Uncle Matt, and former colonizers _ * 

“Sup. I’m Ryker ‘York’ Nacht Maes-Kirkland-Jones. I’m the Big Apple or better known as New York.” The boy with Netherland's hair said after his sister.

“I am Virginia ‘Ginny’ Rain Kirkland-Jones. My state is my namesake, and Lobster back? Just be glad Massachusetts isn’t hear. He would burn you to the stake. And having said that, f*ck you.” 

The girl that had Blackeyed Susan's in her hair spoke up before there blood could be she'd, “Thank you, Ginny. My name is Mary ‘Mar’ Dawn Kirkland-Jones. I’m Maryland.” 

“George ‘GA’ Blake Kirkland-Jones. Georgia.” The boy with the peach colored shirt spoke.

“Jake ‘JJ’ Ethan Kirkland-Jones, or New Jersey.” Came from the boy with the New Jersey shirt.

“I’m the AWESOME Gillian ‘Penny’ Ann Kirkland-Beilschmidt-Jones! Or the AWESOME Pennsylvania!” at Penny's (female Prussia) introduction the nation's all collectively thought,  _ ‘Oh god no, there's another one.’ _

“Aluis ‘Dell’ Lee Oxenstierna-Kirkland-Jones. My st’e is Delaware.” * _ state _ *

“Luna ‘Lu’ Gaea Washington-Jones, or Earth. And I have to say Pangea was a b*tch, her brothers were  _ so _ much better.”

“Cat ‘CC’ Luck Jones. I am the capital of the United States of America, The District of Columbia or D.C. for short. Oh, one last thing. England? I hope you get viciously and slowly murdered. With a rusty rake. I still have some of the burn marks that you gave me when you burned the White House.” The female version of Conner said.

“HA! It looks like you have a fanclub England.  _ Weeeeeeeellllll… _ one that wants to kill you. But same dip. I’m Conner ‘Con’ J Jones, the NP of the Confederate States of America.”

“Girls. No killing anyone.” That was meat with a couple of ‘ _ Awww, why not? _ ’’s “I’m Alfred ‘Al’ F Jones. The National Personification of the United States of America.” Conner's twin said.

“I am Anayeli ‘Anka’ Arnaq Williams-Jones, better known as Native America. And if any of you hurt my family I will kill you like a Buffalo. Canada and Mexico are also family.”

  
Que chaos stage right  _ [(*laughs maniacally*!)] _


	9. Vermont, her crazy siblings, and danger

A month after the reveal, the states that were forced to go along with the Confederacy, D.C., the U.S., Native America, and Earth got their payback by painting the Congress building and the White house with hot pink and neon yellow glow in the dark paint. Now that the nations also knew they existed they painted China’s house black, blue, and puke green, Spain’s house desert camo, England’s house the American flag that was used in the war of independence, France’s house gold, purple, green (the colors used in mardigra(?)), and pink glitter, Japan’s house Hawaii’s flag, and Germany’s house the different pride flags, rainbow glitter, and white glow in the dark paint in the shape of the star of David. Along with a few others.

One year after the reveal the nations have yet to meet the rest of the states, the populated territories, the Magic community, and the Voodoo community. They knew some of them existed, but they have never met. Alfred goes to the G8 meetings, both he and Luna go to the world meetings, and everything settled down… for now. You should know that once you discover the whole North American family your life will never be the same, sane, or calm again.

One day the nations even found out why you don’t mess with and or hurt anyone in the crazy NA family. 

It was a regular world meeting. Which meant France and England were trying to kill each other, Germany was trying to get the meeting back in order, South Italy was cursing/yelling at spain while said nation was calling him his ‘little tomato’, North Italy was shouting ‘pasta’ over and over, Russia was scaring everyone (except Alfred and Luna), Luna, Alfred, Matt, and Mia were playing cards because they were bored and the meeting wasn’t going to pick itself back up again until 5 minutes before it’s time for the meeting to end (it was 2 hours in, and there were 4 left), and the rest of the nations were talking amongst themselves. 

Well that was until a 5 foot 8 girl with light brown shoulder length hair that was put up in low ponytail, (and had a sky blue (right) eye and a blue green (left) eye, with red glasses. She was wearing a green and white long sleeve shirt that had the words ‘ _ Stella quarta decima fulgeat _ ’ * _ May 14 star shine bright _ *, skinny blue jeans, and winter boots.) came running into the meeting shouting something in a, to her a loud voice, but to the nations it was the volume that one would talk at, voice. 

As soon as she was close to America the nations were quiet and she said, “Dad, Tex and Penn blew up shed #5, Mimi and Vic turned the south wing (luckily it was just the outside) bright pink, the 13 and CC got stuck on the roof and on some of the eagle perches in the woods (don't ask), the territories are having a water gun fight with paint (they broke 5 windows, one for each of them), the western seaboard plus Anya and Lay are wrecking the east wing ‘cause someone said they had better beaches in the east (I personally think it was the Carolina twins), Michy and Ohio destroyed the kitchen, IL and Indy are fighting over who better has better cars (luckily Michy isn’t in on the fight), the rest are in the barn to hide from your wrath. OH! And Anka and Con are nowhere to be found. Personally I think Con ran ‘cause I think he's the one that somehow set the pool on fire. Again.”

The country's where amazed, shocked, and scared all at the same time. The girl said that all with 3 breaths, and who knew that America's kids were that destructive. 

Alfred simply rubbed his temples. “Vermont? Could you introduce yourself to the nations, and could you take my notes while I deal with your siblings?”

“Sure thing dad.” and with that Alfred left to go take care of his kids.

“Hello nations, I’m Scarlet ‘Ver’ Maple Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Jones. I am the state of Vermont.”

After Ver said that she took her dad’s seat, and picked up the cards that he put down to join the game. 

Finally England couldn’t take it, “Do your siblings always act like that?” 

Ver just snorted while picking up another card from the pile, “This is nothin’. You should have seen the May 5th incident of '08. Now that was crazy.”

“Don’t forget when Tex and some of the others tried to go a month without their addictions.” Luna added. 

The 4 playing cards shivered at the memory. Pretty soon the meeting went back to the way it was before Ver showed up. Another hour passed and Alfred came back but the nations that weren’t his family didn’t care and the chaos was just as chaotic as before if not more so. 

There was just an hour left when the meeting door blew up from a bomb. The nations immediately ducked under the table, the stronger ones getting in front of the weaker. Then, about 50 people wearing all black flooded in with guns pointed at the nations, Earth, and one state. Then, the shooting started. After the first wave no one seemed to have been hit. Well that was until the nations heard a gasp from their right. What they saw made their blood boil and their faces pale at the same time. 

Luna was shot in the side of her head and was laying face down on the ground, Canada was shot twice in the same leg, once in the arm, and was trying to wake up Mexico, Mexico was shot in the side and it looked like she hit her head when she fell, Alfred was shot in the shoulder and was holding something,  _ ‘Oh god’ _ many nations thought at seeing what was in America’s lap. In America’s lap was his daughter, with 5 bullet holes in her chest and one in her neck. 

Luna, Matthew, Mia, and Alfred were nations and the earth. They could take a bullet, they all probably have. But Scarlet was a state. She was too young and had no right to be shot by terrorists or not (what they don't know is that most of the states were in at least one war). She shouldn’t have to take a bullet. 

What happened next is what surprised the nations. America didn’t cry or even try to attack the terrorists. No, he just put Scarlet’s body on the ground next to Canada and Mexico. The nations couldn’t see Alfred’s face but when he turned, it made every nation freeze. 

Alfred’s face was blank, it held no emotion whatsoever. But it was his eyes that scared the nations, his eyes were that of the devil himself. Alfred’s scera (the white part) and pupil were pitch black, his irises were blood red, and his pupils were the size of pinheads. 

America looked at the nations for a few seconds then to the terrorists. He then moved so fast that the nations had no idea what happened until all of the terrorists were dead, dying, or critically injured. Alfred then moved out from the middle of the pile of bodies and towards his family.


	10. Terrorists, A New Face (kinda), and revelations

Alfred put away the knife that he had pulled to stab the monsters that dared to hurt his family. He kneeled down next to Luna and put his hand on the bullet wound in her head. The nations were too frozen in fear to stop him in fear that America might kill them too. Luna then gasped and coughted. America pulled his hand away from her head with the bullet in his palm. The wound was completely gone!

“Thank you Alfein  _ [(Al-fee-in)] _ . Now heal the others, I know you are worried about them.” Luna said with true feelings and not fake like one would do if they were afraid. It seemed that Luna wasn’t.

Alfred or ‘Alfein’ did just that. He healed Mexico then Canada who in turn thanked ‘Alfein’ like it was normal for the NP of the U.S.A. to turn into a killing and healing machine to protect his family. The last person he healed was Scarlet. She gasped but didn’t awake. ‘Alfein’ tilted his head and the nations could make out a little worry on his otherwise emotionless face.

“It’s alright Al, she just needs more rest.” Canada said to his younger brother. 

‘Alfein’ looked at his brother and nodded. He then picked up Ver bridal style and started to leave with Mia and Matt. Once they were almost to the door he looked at Luna who was picking up the cards from their game.

Luna looked at ‘Alfein’ and said, “Don’t worry Al. I’m getting our stuff. These cards are Nev’s and I think he would like them back. I'll catch up once I get our stuff. Now go home and make sure the others are okay.”

‘Alfein’ looked at Luna for a few more seconds then nodded and left with the other three. Once they were gone Luna looked at the nations with a scowl while still picking up the cards and other stuff the small group brought.

“That was Alfein ‘Al’ P Jones. He is the other personality of Alfred. Alfred turns into Alfein when someone in the family gets critically hurt and or killed by someone not in the family. The way he reacts once he is Alfein depends on who did what to someone in the family. Alfein is basically like the protector of the family and he doesn’t take kindly to strangers if they are near his family. He also has to make sure that everyone in the family is safe before he turns back to Alfred. Alfred remembers almost everything that happens when Alfein comes out. He regrets nothing that Alfein does. It is also hard to get out of the sight of him so I had to make an excuse to not come a long. But these cards are Nev’s, and he doesn't like it when someone in the family is unhappy so he left me to collect the cards.

“When Alfein first started to show up it was during the war of independence because of his soldiers and the fact that I kept getting shot (yes I took part of that war and sided with him). His first real appearance happened during the civil war. That was when the southern states seceded and the personifications of the states were forcefully taken away from Alfred, and Conner was born. But the joke was on them. Conner was put with the southern states and even though he was made of the south’s believe in slavery, he wanted freedom for the slaves and helped get the states free. That's how Conner was made part of the family. 

“Alfein sees auras around people. Family and people he must protect at all costs have a bright gold aura around them. People he must protect but are not of the highest importance are dark yellow. Different level enemies are different shades of red, people that are on his side are green, unidentified/don't know are grey or purple, and there are a few more but those are the main ones. And he doesn’t talk. Good day nations.” 

With that Luna ‘Earth hopped’ with all of her things to catch up with Alfein/Alfred, Matt, Mia, and Ver. 

During the hole thing Russia was just sitting in a corner thinking about the new side that America showed. The more he thought about Alfein protecting his family, Alfred’s personality, looks, and how he takes care of Alaska, the more he felt a new and warm feeling in his chest. Ivan knew that if anything happened to его подсолнечник * _ his sunflower _ * (he had no idea when he started calling America that) he would kill the ones responsible, that is, if Alfred didn't kill them first. Ivan knew he could not live without Alfred in his life. Ivan the NP of Russia one of the most powerful countries in the world was going to make его подсолнечник his and only his (his family could have him too). Not one with him, no, that would make его подсолнечник sad. All his children would most likely dissolve. Ivan was going to make Alfred, not America, his. But he had no idea how. He also has to do it in secret because of his younger sister Belarus wants to marry him and she would most likely kill America once she found out.

Belarus was watching her brother while still being out of his line of sight. She knew that he was thinking about the American. She herself like the golden haired 19 year old. Belarus like him even more once she saw him take out 50 terrorists with just a knife in under a minute. She was even imprest. And it takes a lot to impress the knife wielding demon that sought to marry her big brother. She no longer wants to marry her brother because she can tell that he has found someone that he loves and wants to marry (she also liked the one her brother was after so win-win). If it was anyone else she would kill them. But it was the golden haired American. She wouldn’t kill him, oh no, she would help her brother marry the American. In fact she approves… and calls dibs on being the maid of honor. For now she will still try to marry her brother but she will tone it down. What can she say? She likes people that would kill for their family, and do anything to protect them. Plus Alfred/Alfein is  _ really _ good with a knife. Maybe he would teach her a few things.

Ukraine smiled a knowing smile while watching her younger siblings. Now, where was her wedding planning book? 


	11. Hockey Season

It was around a month after the ‘Alfein’ incident and everything was more or less back to normal. But of course something just  _ had _ to happen. 

Every nation was in the meeting room except Canada, he was running late. And when he did get there he was decked out in hockey gear and had a hockey stick. As soon as he walked in America, Mexico, and Earth  ** _screamed_ ** . Earth somehow got onto and was sitting on a hanging ceiling light that was 20 feet in the air, 5 feet from the ceiling itself, and 10 feet from the closest wall, she was also holding onto the chain that was holding the light up like her life depended on it. It kind of did. 

Mexico tore off the cover of the vent that was on the wall and close to the ground, crawled through, and reappeared looking out of the vent (she also took off the cover of that one (she just punched it and it fell off but same dip)) that was close to the ceiling. Her body was smaller than her brothers so she could fit in the vent but her brothers couldn’t. 

Alfred, having both a heavier and bigger body than both Luna and his older sister, plus the fact that he couldn’t magically get on lights that were 20 feet in the air, choose the next best thing. He hid under Russia’s chair and prayed that his brother didn’t/couldn’t see him and his sister(s?) wouldn’t rat him out.

To say the nations were confused (again) was an understatement. For one, why did the Earth, one of the world’s superpowers, and Mexico scream when Canada, the sweetest and most harmless thing ever, entered the room. Two, why (and how) did Luna get on a light that was 20 feet in the air. Three, why did Mia hide in the air vents. And Four, why was Alfred hiding under  ** _Russia’s _ ** chair? (Ivan didn’t mind the last one though. In fact he was blushing a little but he didn’t show he didn’t mind it and hid the blush with his scarf.)

Canada being the ‘sweet’ thing he is asked, “Does anyone want to play Hockey?”

Before any of the nations could answer three voices yell “ **NO** !” at the same time.

“THE LAST TIME ONE OF US PLAYED HOCKEY WITH YOU DURING HOCKY SEASON WE ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL!” Luna screamed at the Canadian.

“It wasn’t that bad!” was Canada’s answer.

“LIKE HELL SIX MONTHS ISN’T  _ ‘THAT BAD’ _ !” this time Mia screamed at her younger brother. A pout was the only thing she got in return.

“SERIOUSLY!? HOW THE  _ HELL _ DID WE FORGET THAT IT’S HOCKEY SEASON!?” Alfred screamed from his pour hiding spot.

Matthew then suddenly sported a feral grin that would make Russia run in terror. “Awwww. Al, I thought  _ you _ out of anyone would remember that it was hockey season.” 

“GO KISS KUMA!” 

Canada just giggled. 

“Hey! Canada! The Awesome me wishes to challenge you!” Prussia shouted from across the room.

“Okay!”

And with that Canada left the room with his unsuspecting Prussian victim. 5 more minutes passed to make sure they weren’t coming back and Luna and Mia came down from their safe spots.

“Al you came come out now. Matts’ gone.” Luna call to Alfred. 

“Thank god! He took Prussia didn’t he? What type of flowers should we send him?” Alfred asked while crawling out from Russia’s seat.

“Blue roses?” Mia suggested.

“Good idea.” Luna said.


	12. Magic and Voodoo

It was a G8 meeting and the nations were actually getting some things done. It was England’s turn to present when the doors suddenly burst open with two people being thrown in. The first person was a 17 year old, 5 foot 6 girl. She had curly white shoulder length hair that had light rainbow colored streaks in it, and her eyes were what caught the attention of the G8. Her eyes kept changing different colors and had black swirls in them. She wore a black and tan trench coat that had its sleeves ripped off, and was covered in pins with different animals on them. Both magical and non-magical. A white t-shirt that had a thunderbird on it (like the one in ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’), dark green leggings, a light blue skirt that reached her knees, rose pink high tops, a butt load of multi colored bracelets of all kinds covering her arms, a bright yellow tie, and a black headband. All in all she was one of the most weirdly dressed people that the nation's had ever seen (except Alfred and Matt. Word of advice, do not go to Walmart at 3 a.m.)

The second person was also a 17 year old, 5 6, girl. And like Louisiana she was black. Her hair was straight and black with dark brown streaks in it and it was chin length, and her eyes kept changing from black, purple, gold, forest green, midnight blue, and silver. She had the traditional voodoo get up, jewelry and all. 

“Hello nations, Alfred, and Matthew!” the white haired girl said. “My name is Maggie ‘Mimi’ Madge Jones! I am the personification of the magic community of the lovely U.S.A.! And sister to Vic! It is nice to meet thee!”

“I am Victoria ‘Vic’ Voo Jones. I am the personification of the voodoo community of the United States of America. Unfortunate elder sister to Maggitha. I do not wish to be here.” the black haired girl now known as Vic said in a very bored tone. 

“Awwww come on Vic! Then why did thee come? And my name is not Maggitha!” Maggie proclaimed with the voice of a 17 year old but the tone of a 5 year old. 

“Because  _ thee _ apparated me here against my will. And it is to me until you repair my cursing hut.” 

“I did  _ not _ . And that was not me!”

“ _ Really?  _ Then explain to me how I am here and not in my grove? And why you were standing in the middle of the wreckage holding an empty bottle over the cauldron?” 

While the two communities bickered England was staring at Alfred like he grew a second head, France was crying over how two beautiful young women were wearing horrible fashion choices, Germany had his head in his hands clearly done with everything, Italy was confused with what was happening, Japan was writing down new anime and manga ideas, Russia was looking between the NA brothers and the two girls that burst into the meeting, and Matt and Alfred were looking at each other and going  _ ‘Why?’ _ .

Before the two could start bringing out there spells and voodoo dolls Alfred asked, 

“Why are you two here? And Maggie? Just fix Vic’s cursing hut.”

“Welllllll… I finished my new locating spell and wanted to test it out! And I didn’t know that it would take you too Vic!”

“Wait a bloody minute! You have a bloody  ** _magic_ ** community?!” asked England in outraged astonishment.

"And a voodoo community." Alfred responded.


	13. Magic an Voodoo

It was a G8 meeting and the nations were actually getting some things done. It was England’s turn to present when the doors suddenly burst open with two people being thrown in. The first person was a 17 year old, 5 foot 6 girl. She had curly white shoulder length hair that had light rainbow colored streaks in it, and her eyes were what caught the attention of the G8. Her eyes kept changing different colors and had black swirls in them. She wore a black and tan trench coat that had its sleeves ripped off, and was covered in pins with different animals on them. Both magical and non-magical. A white t-shirt that had a thunderbird on it (like the one in ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’), dark green leggings, a light blue skirt that reached her knees, rose pink high tops, a butt load of multi colored bracelets of all kinds covering her arms, a bright yellow tie, and a black headband. All in all she was one of the most weirdly dressed people that the nation's had ever seen (except Alfred and Matt. Word of advice, do not go to Walmart at 3 a.m.)

The second person was also a 17 year old, 5 6, girl. And like Louisiana she was black. Her hair was straight and black with dark brown streaks in it and it was chin length, and her eyes kept changing from black, purple, gold, forest green, midnight blue, and silver. She had the traditional voodoo get up, jewelry and all. 

“Hello nations, Alfred, and Matthew!” the white haired girl said. “My name is Maggie ‘Mimi’ Madge Jones! I am the personification of the magic community of the lovely U.S.A.! And sister to Vic! It is nice to meet thee!”

“I am Victoria ‘Vic’ Voo Jones. I am the personification of the voodoo community of the United States of America. Unfortunate elder sister to Maggitha. I do not wish to be here.” the black haired girl now known as Vic said in a very bored tone. 

“Awwww come on Vic! Then why did thee come? And my name is not Maggitha!” Maggie proclaimed with the voice of a 17 year old but the tone of a 5 year old. 

“Because  _ thee _ apparated me here against my will. And it is to me until you repair my cursing hut.” 

“I did  _ not _ . And that was not me!”

“ _ Really?  _ Then explain to me how I am here and not in my grove? And why you were standing in the middle of the wreckage holding an empty bottle over the cauldron?” 

While the two communities bickered England was staring at Alfred like he grew a second head, France was crying over how two beautiful young women were wearing horrible fashion choices, Germany had his head in his hands clearly done with everything, Italy was confused with what was happening, Japan was writing down new anime and manga ideas, Russia was looking between the NA brothers and the two girls that burst into the meeting, and Matt and Alfred were looking at each other and going  _ ‘Why?’ _ .

Before the two could start bringing out there spells and voodoo dolls Alfred asked, 

“Why are you two here? And Maggie? Just fix Vic’s cursing hut.”

“Welllllll… I finished my new locating spell and wanted to test it out! And I didn’t know that it would take you too Vic!”

“Wait a bloody minute! You have a bloody  ** _magic_ ** community?!” asked England in outraged astonishment.

"And a voodoo community." Alfred responded.

**Author's Note:**

> {1} it's the Alaskan state flag


End file.
